Home For the Holidays
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Tony's lonely Christmas Eve doesn't turn out the way he'd expected. Gibbs/DiNozzo.


Tony sighed and leaned against the workbench, watching Gibbs puttering around, This Christmas Eve was just like last year, with Gibbs working on the boat, the only concession to the holiday - the elderly TV blaring 'It's A Wonderful Life'. Tony loved George and Mary—and Clarence—but he couldn't help feeling a little sad. Christmas was the time for families, and his was scattered this year. His apartment wasn't homey and this just all felt wrong.

They'd been given seventy-two hours completely off work and everyone had taken advantage. Abby was on a flight to New Orleans;, Ducky was spending some time with his family in Scotland after the death of his mother. Ziva was…well who knew what Ziva did? McGee and Sarah had gone to Delaware to me be with their folks, Palmer to New York to see his family.

Which left Gibbs and Tony alone—together, sort of. Nobody knew they were spending the holiday together. Hell, nobody knew they were together and had been since just after his car had been blown up. He'd come to Gibbs afterward and they had been together in a calculated casual way, a couple of times a week suited them just fine. Lately it had been more like him spending half his time at Casa Gibbs. His apartment wasn't cutting it any more. He needed a home.

Tony secretly wanted more, especially this holiday. Even though he cultivated the persona of party boy—though he hadn't worked hard at it in years—there was a large part of him that just wanted his creature comforts. He and Abby had a tradition to spend Christmas Eve together, watching movies, ordering Chinese food, watching movies.

Last year and this, she'd gone home and it had knocked him off his foundation. He knew he didn't have any right to expect things to stay the same but ever since he'd arrived at NCIS, he and Abbs had been a unit, best friends. And Tony hated change. There had been way too much change in the last year.

He stifled his sigh and picked at the semi- warm pizza. Warming up pizza in a microwave was a crime to any Italian, but who was going to deliver on Christmas Eve. Everyone was with family, or friends, eating, drinking, beingand being merry. While he was in the basement with his silent boss/lover wondering what the point of it all was.

"Tough Christmas, huh?"

Tony's head snapped up at Gibbs' comment. Though the man was perceptive, he rarely spoke about things like this. He had Tony's file, had heard the anecdotes, couldand could connect the dots.

He shrugged in response. He didn't really want to go there. "I'm back on dry land. Got some things to be thankful for." Tony waved his hand. "Life's tough out there. No reason for it to be hard on me when I have a lot."

Gibbs wiped his hands on a rag and came closer. "Avoidance. Talk to me."

Tony smirked and spoke without thinking. "Your exes would love to hear that."

Gibbs' eyes flashed and Tony wondered why he was sabotaging this. Did he really want to be completely alone in his soulless ? "Out of line, Gibbs…" It was his way of apologizing without actually doing it.

Gibbs had continued moving slowly until he was almost nose to nosenose-to-nose with Tony. "Your eyes look sad and empty." His voice sounded resigned, sad.

"Just not a Christmas guy."

"Bull," Gibbs replied, a sarcastic chuckle in his voice. "Who starts humming Christmas Carols before Thanksgiving? Whose eyes light up when the Christmas movies start? Who got up at four am to go shopping the Day after Thanksgiving? Who agonizes about the perfect present for months? You live for Christmas. But not this year. And I wanna know why."

It was a _lot_ of words for Gibbs and Tony knew he'd keep pushing in that quietly persistent way until he broke.

"Just not the same. Abbs, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, all away."

Gibbs smiled faintly. "You'd rather be with them than me?" He moved closer, brushing his thumb over Tony's lower lip. Tony sighed and opened his mouth, tongue swirling around Gibbs' thumb before he regained control.

Tony took a half step back. "Abbs and me, tradition. Cuddled on the couch together eating Chinese." He gestured around the room. "Just not the same character here, Gibbs. And it's cold."

"But I'm not," Gibbs closed the small distance between them, rubbing Tony's arms. "Christmas Eve and I'm done here now. Let's go upstairs. Bedroom."

Tony wasn't in the mood but didn't know how to say so. He was usually putty in Gibbs' hands.

"Not for sex," Gibbs said quietly behind him.

Tony was mildly confused. They didn't exactly hang out in the bedroom. That was what the basement was for. But he was a roll with the punches kinda guy and obediently trotted up to the bedroom…where he stopped and gaped.

"Gibbs?" he managed, looking around in shock. There was a huge flat screen TV sitting opposite the bed, a handmade bookshelf brimming with DVDS—_his _DVDs.

"Yeah?" Gibbs had the capacity to look completely innocent.

"What's this?" Tony motioned around the room.

"Part of your Christmas present."

"Part?"

Gibbs wasn't a sentimental guy and yet this…this went way beyond whatever Tony would have expected. Went way beyond the very nice knife he'd gotten last year. Even went way beyond the designer leather bomber jacket he had for Gibbs' present. "This my stuff?"

"DVDs are, TV is new. There's something on the top of it for you too." Gibbs was watching him carefully, a slight smile on his face.

Tony walked across the room and reached for the small envelope on the top of the TV. He felt it, could clearly discern the hard metal of a key. "To your house?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah." Gibbs looked a little sheepish.

"But you leave the door unlocked."

Gibbs crossed the room and cuffed him lightly. "Yeah. Ever hear of symbolism. Want you around here more often. Giving you a reason to stay."

Tony gave Gibbs a bright smile. "Don't need one. I have you."

As Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony, the younger man snuggled itin. "Yeah, DiNozzo, ya got me. Does that mean yes?"

Tony nodded. "It does. Merry Christmas, Gibbs." He leaned in to kiss Gibbs but then pushed away. "Oh! I need to give you my present, be right back!"

As Tony thundered down the stairs, the sound of Gibbs' laughter followed him. Home was Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tony was home for the holidays. Home to stay.


End file.
